This invention relates to fluid jackets and to a method of forming same.
Vessels such as storage tanks, mixing vats, reactors, kettles, conveyor troughs, pressure containers and the like are frequently required to be heated or cooled or to be held at a constant temperature. In many instances the heating or cooling is carried out by pumping or drawing a heating or cooling medium through a jacket space formed between the external wall or walls of the vessel and a fluid jacket spaced from the external wall or walls of the vessel.
Fluid jackets for vessels as aforesaid are frequently required to withstand high internal fluid pressures and for this reason are generally formed from heavy gauge sheet material, e.g., sheet steel of 8 mm. thickness or above, to provide the necessary strength and rigidity. Such fluid jackets are usually formed by securing, e.g., welding, spacer blocks to the external surface of the vessel and then securing, e.g., welding, the heavy gauge sheet material to the spacer blocks, suitable baffles being interposed if desired or necessary between the external surface of the vessel and the fluid jacket to provide a required pattern of fluid flow passages.